dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon ball :The last stand
*Hour:1800 (6:00)* *West Area South to Equator* *Jump and Inia Are training and loud but short screams can be heard* Jump: Eh...Kid you're pretty good. Inia:Well my Father trained me good enough, so i just added to his training. Jump:Oh yeah like what? Inia: Oh well i have made a move combined with another move.. Jump:Ok kid show me, hit me! *inia leaps into the air while storming a barrage of blast towards jump, then increasing his speed* Jump:GAAAAAAAAAH…...URKKK….Ekkkkkk Inia:*Heavy breathing* *Holes around jump and craters that now have water filling them* Inia:Did i….(huff)...do good (puff)...master? Jump:Excellent…..Better than me when i was six!! Inia:.....HAHA…...Urk…. *Inia passes out face first into the dirt patch,a cloud of dust engulfs him* Jump: Someday he is gonna be a good warrior like my Uncle Matic. *Suddenly a stream of blast fire at Inia, Jump interferes* Jump:By Telling what color that blast was it could only be one person. ???:Heh *The stranger looks up at jump revealing her face* Jump: Auntie System! System:You are like my brother, your uncle did that when i tried to kill his wife. *System chuckles* Jump:Actually Auntie what happened to Uncle Matic?, You were there helping him fight his last fight against My Dad. System:Oh Baby he’s been dead for so long, and as for your father though he isn’t dead. Jump:Wait…... WHAT!!! System:Yep,Apparently your father could tank all of those blast and hits we barely even made a mark on him. *Suddenly Inia wakes up* Inia:.....Who are you guys…..talking about? *System peers over jump and looks at inia* System: who is the boy?, is he your son? Jump:I wish but no, He is Trunks son. System:Oh? i didn't even know he had a son! Jump: Yeah he did! He is only eight years old System:Can he fight? Inia:Yeah i can i could probably beat you! Jump: Uh…...Inia do you know who this is? System:*So his name is inia wonder how he got that name?* Jump: anyways she is really powerful and i don't think she would fight you! System: Actually i want to. Jump: WHAT!?!? System:well for starters how did you get the name inia Inia:Actually the first part is from the color indigo and my mother's name Mai. System:oh, Well i did make a promise go ahead try kid *Inia rushes toward System,punching her but she grabs his fist , then they proceed in the air throwing blasts and Attacks everywhere* System:Hmmm?, impressive but can you do this?!?!? *The ground shakes and rocks go flying everywhere as well as water surrounding her* Jump: GAH!!!!!......She’s gonna kill em! *Jump flies toward Inia* *System’s hair rises and Flashes yellow and black then a ball of energy surrounds her* System:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! Inia:GAH..UGGG…..EHGG! Jump:INIA WATCH OUT!!!!!!! *The ball explodes along with a dust ring expanding the area* *system’s hair is Golden yellow and is standing up* Jump:Arg *Jump has a bolder on him and is Screaming* Jump:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Inia: MASTER JUMP!!!! System:*I didn’t think he would interfere like that!* Oh god…. *System covers her mouth with her hand* Inia:He’s hurt! *Suddenly Inia’s eyes fade white and he starts screaming* *THe bolder on Jump fly’s away* Inia:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! *His hair flashed yellow* *His body Buffs up and is strained and flexed* (Full Power Super Sayain) Inia: RROARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!, GRAAAAAAAARAAAAW *Eyes stay white,CLothes stretch and start to rip* *Fist clench, Then releasing energy wave 84 miles long* System*With wide eyes* The Kid Can’t be doing it.Oh god not him too! *Unballs fist energy unfolds outwards and disintegrates everything in it’s path* *Inia calms down* Sytem:*I thought jump and i were the only people that could do that, besides he isn’t really a half saiyan….But his father was…...WAIT THEN HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!?!* *Inia holds a stance and is looking down at the ground* Jump: Inia…...Please…...Don’t use that form….. Inia:What? i thought you would be proud of me doing this!!!!! *Inia looks at jump then looks away* Inia:I-I need some time alone *Inia starts crying while running away* System:............ Jump: Auntie are you ok? System:what you did was wrong! Jump: WHAT?!?! He shouldn’t know how to do that yet and i don't want him to end up like his father!!!! System:!!!! ARE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME FOOL?!?!?! Jump: I JUST WANT HIM TO BE SAFE!!!!!! System:MAYBE HE CAN FIGHT FOR HIMSELF?!?!? *Inia peers out of the bushes and listens* Jump: ONE OF THESE DAYS HE”S GONNA TRY IT AND IT”S GONNA BE TOO MUCH ENERGY FOR HIM TO HANDLE. System:*Mutters* I should of carried on and killed you like i was told to…. Jump:.....!!!!! Jump:You failed we all know about it… System:Why did i ever think it was a good idea to help you weaklings Jump:I AM NOT WEAK INIA IS WEAK HE IS AT POWER LEVEL OF KAIO KEN TIMES TEN!!!!! HE COULDN'T EVEN BEAT BROLY IF HE TRIED ALONE!!!!!! *Inia starts crying and goes back into the woods* System and Jump: Ahh shit! *Both of them go running towards the bushes* Sytem: Kid where are you?!!? Jump:Inia!??! *They jump out of bushes to find inia being choked to death by a Feuex* System: What the hell it's a Feuex!!! Jump: What in hell is a Feuex System: It is a genetically made sayain science construction gone wrong. Jump: how do you know know all about this stuff and not tell me?!?! ???(Feuex): You know This kid has got some good energy!!! System and Jump:!!!! Jump: LET HIM GO!!! *jumps flies towards him trying to hit him with hits but the Feux doges quicker* ???(Feuex):And you are a sayain?!!? HA! Jump:GRRRRRR *Jumps punches but the Fuex grabs his hands and breaks them* Jump:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...AAAAAHHHHRGGGGGGGGGGG System:*I better go step in* -sigh- *In a instant System leaps towards Inia grabing him and landing back on the ground* ???(Fuex):You know it's rude to take other people's stuff? System: Well he is mine!, I own him! *System leaps up into the air kicking the Fuex in the face with no time to react* System: who are you anyways? Uex: Glad you asked my name is Uex Uex: I have came here for three reason: to destroy earth, To drain all of it's inhabitant energy and to find all the dragon balls and wish to be immortal!! System: First of all If anyone destroying anything in this earth it's me and Your not going to find those dragon balls anyways, Not even I know where they are but they are collected and are in one place. Uex: I don't really care about anything you say..... I only wish to find the dragon balls and kill anything on earth.. System: I see you came on pods,... they seem to be new as well as your armor Uex: Yes this is the Yue armor it is much more compatible than older versions, And for my pod It was made by A.R.E technologies! System: Eh.Classy armor Uex: Well enough with this stupid talk, let me test your strength. (Part One Ends Here, Say: More for a part to or Say: A lot more for me to make this a Series Category:Fan Fiction